Sober
by adxlunam
Summary: One Shot Songfic SessKag.Kagome's finally had enough. With help, she intends to tell InuYasha exactly how she feels.


Sober

A/N & disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, they belong to the lovely Miss Rumiko. Nor do I own "Sober", it belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

This idea just came to me at random while listening to the song. It just seemed to fit, somehow. It's a beautiful song, and I hope that the story works well.

Please read and review… Constructive criticism welcome. Flames are not.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_And I don't know_

_This could break my heart or save me…_

It had finally come to a boil about four months ago. InuYasha's "disappearances" had become more and more frequent. Shards appeared at a slower pace, which made everyone a little wary. Had Naraku found the rest and was just biding his time?

Three months ago, Kagome finally reached her snapping point. As her friends in silent shock, the young priestess yelled at the hanyou, screaming at him, telling him to go ahead, find Kikyo and don't try to be sweet to her! InuYasha retorted in kind, telling her she was worthless, that she would never match or exceed Kikyo. After subduing him, Kagome had run off, cloaking her presence with her miko powers.

It was deep in the forest where he found her, weeping for all that was lost.

_Nothing's real_

_Until you let go completely…_

It was that night that Kagome lashed out at the demon lord with the half-hearted desire for him to kill her.

However, her sudden outburst and defiance had shocked him. For the next few nights, he pried the reasoning out of her. Some how, they found common ground. From then on, they met in secret, both unknowingly savoring the time.

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving_

_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me…_

Over the next two months, they forged a bond that was unbreakable. Linked with similar tragedies and happiness, it often felt like they were one person.

Kagome breathed deeply, eyes closed, calming herself. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, each one gone as soon as it appeared. Today was it…Today was when she would finally say it and have it all off her chest.

Opening her eyes, she glanced around the campfire at the sleeping figures…Sango, her best friend, the demon hunter…Miroku, the often lecherous but well-meaning monk…Shippo, the adorable fox-kit she called her son…and…InuYasha…

When he was fast asleep, he looked innocent and free from the worries of the world, his silver-white hair and tiny ears gleaming in the firelight. Kagome gazed at him sadly a moment longer, then stood up and quietly took her leave.

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds, but kept the flowers_

_But I know, it's never really over…_

Her feet led her exactly where she wanted to go. In the hush of the near-dawn, Kagome felt at peace. There just wasn't nature like this in Japan anyone. Especially not in Tokyo. She would miss this, when the jewel was complete…

A sudden thought grabbed her attention. When the jewel was done…would she have to return home? Would she have to leave the Feudal Era…forever? Would she never see her friends, her adopted family…_him_…again? The fear made her heart beat faster, made her mind a whirling mess of worries.

Stopping before a figure, she lowered her eyes slightly. She knew all too well that her eyes gave all her feelings away.

With a quiet tone, she spoke. "I am going to tell him."

Liquid amber eyes watched her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm going to finally let him know…and then…" She trailed off, not sure what to say now. And then what? What would happen from there?

"It will be fine."

The words were quiet, in a soft baritone. A finger lifted Kagome's chin and forced her to look into those amber eyes that unknowingly made her feel weak. "Everything will be fine, koi."

Unshed tears glistening in her eyes, Kagome clung to Sesshomaru tightly for a moment before offering a small smile and disappearing into the woods once more.

Those amber eyes watched her go, as silent as before.

_And I don't know_

_I could crash and burn but maybe_

_At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me…_

Morning came too soon in Kagome's mind. Acting like nothing was out of place, she prepared breakfast with Sango and went to take a bath in the nearby spring. She constantly reminded herself that this had to be done, as much as it might hurt. It just had to be done.

Approaching the camp, Kagome steeled herself. She could sense the other miko nearby…

'Just my luck…' She thought wryly.

Noticing that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all tense, waiting for her, Kagome smiled slightly to tell them that she was ok. Shippo started to go to bounce on her shoulder, but Kagome shook her head.

"Not right now, Shippo. I need to do something first, ok?"

The kit gave her a puzzled look, but nodded his head. "Momma, will you be ok?"

Kagome kneeled down and hugged her son. "Yes. Everything will be fine."

_So I won't worry about my timing_

_I want to get it right_

_No comparing, second guessing, no not this time…_

They all looked up from their conversation when InuYasha came back to the camp, looking guilty but attempting to cover it up. Wisely, nothing was said. This happened all the time- Kikyo came nearby, he went running for her.

Sango looked at her best friend, studying her and the way she was acting. Why was Kagome so calm? Even her body language was utterly relaxed. Why wasn't she enraged with the hanyou, 'sitting' him?

Kagome's voice was light when she spoke. "InuYasha…"

One ear shifted in her direction before the eyes followed. "Yea?"

A slight smirk came on her face.

'Here we go,' Sango thought, trying not to grin. 'A taste of justice.'

"Sit boy."

With a resounding smash, InuYasha was soon face down in the dirt, coughing from the dust in his sensitive dog-nose. "What was that for?" He yelled, frustrated. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Kagome looked at him coolly and he suddenly stilled. Eyes watched her warily, deciding that silence was the best course of action to take right now.

_There months, and I'm still breathing_

_Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in_

_But I know it's never really over…_

A figure watched silently nearby, perched in a tree with the perfect view. The aura was cloaked, so none in the camp would know he was there…besides Kagome. She always knew, no matter how well he masked himself. He had decided to watch and listen, to see what the miko would do…

Kagome watched InuYasha's movements with slight relief. At least he didn't start yelling and screaming like usual. Standing before him, she pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"InuYasha…It's time. I have something to say, and if I don't say it…Then I may never, and will live to regret it."

Pausing, she glanced at his eyes, which showed obvious confusion. "If…If you believe that I- not to mention the others- have not noticed your disappearing acts, you're wrong." Kagome began carefully, making sure to keep her emotions in check, like _he _had shown her. "It's been almost two years that I've been here…Two years since we first met…"

She would never forget that moment…coming out of the old well, shocked to discover herself in a place nothing like home…to see a boy pinned to a tree with fuzzy ears…

Kagome studied the hanyou. He seemed shocked, if not surprised. Good.

"InuYasha…did you ever notice me? Did you ever realize how much I love- loved- you? Have you ever realized that not once have I left your side, regardless as to how many times you've run off to see Kikyo?"

The hanyou flinched at the other miko's name and the words Kagome spoke so calmly.

_Three months and I'm still standing here_

_Three months and I'm getting better, yeah_

_Three months and I still am…_

"InuYasha…has it ever dawned on you that maybe, just maybe, I could have been right for you? Kikyo is dead, InuYasha, you cannot deny that. The body she inhabits…it's only a husk, needing souls to continue to function…"

Their other three companions watched in stunned silence as the miko continued to speak. InuYasha had this coming to him for a long time…Sad how he never realized it.

"…Are you really so blind as to not notice that I have loved you all this time, but I've never said it? I thought that one day you would see, but no. You are too consumed with the need to make Kikyo happy…"

Shaking her head slightly, she sighed. "…I'm sure you didn't even notice the one time I disappeared after fighting, did you?"

InuYasha simply shook his head numbly. No, he had never noticed…He was too busy running to find Kikyo, to see the woman he loved.

"I found solace in one of the most unlikely places ever…I found someone who wasn't what he seemed…just like you weren't what I thought. You are a good friend, InuYasha, but I've realized now, with help, that you and I will never be more."

Fighting to keep the tears from spilling, Kagome's voice cracked.

_Three months and it's still harder now_

_Three months I've been living here without you now_

_Three months, yeah, three months…_

"For almost four months now, I've kept this locked inside of me…For three months, I've been escaping in the middle of the night to find the solace I need- the love I need- in the arms of a person who you never would have expected…InuYasha…I…I can't stay here anymore…"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Slowly, they ran down her face like rain drops. But she kept speaking.

"I never told anyone, because I was afraid. I was afraid that I might have been right…That I was just blocking it all out. I've been pretending for so long now, it almost came natural to me…But…he broke down my walls…He found me…InuYasha…" Biting her lip, she let out another sigh. "Sango, please, don't take offense…You're still my best friend and like a sister to me. I was just afraid to say something to someone."

Sango nodded to her head in understanding. "It's okay, Kagome. I understand." She smiled, but then looked at her friend with slight wonder. "Who is this 'he' you keep talking about, though?"

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Three months and I still remember it_

_Three months and I wake up…_

He deemed it time to come out now, as she answered the question.

Nibbling harder at her lip until it almost bled, Kagome finally let it out as he walked up behind her and slowly snaked an arm around her waist.

"…Sesshomaru…"

Everyone in the camp stared in shock- at the answer, at the sight of the demon lord, and at the way he held Kagome possessively, yet, protectively. Sango was the first to regain her voice.

"…Sesshomaru-sama." With serious eyes, the hunter eyed him. "Do you love her? Truly?"

Kagome ducked her head a bit to hide the blush as the inuyoukai replied lowly. "Yes, exterminator, I do. I would never harm my mate."

Rising to her feet, Sango hugged Kagome tightly, after Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha, who was slowly rising from his stupor.

"You deserve happiness. If he can grant it, then I won't argue." Sango whispered to the miko. Kagome sniffled, hugging her sister in return. "Thank you, Sango…Thank you so much. I was so afraid to tell you all…"

"Shh...it's ok. It's understood, believe me."

Miroku finally had joined them. "It is indeed a shock, Lady Kagome, that it is Lord Sesshomaru who you find to be the one. However, it seems as if it was meant to be. He's been the entire time, hasn't he?" He commented with a brotherly smile. Kagome gave him a sheepish look. "Yea."

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Momma, does that mean I have a papa now?"

Kagome blushed again, taken by surprise at the kit's question. "…Yes. Yes, Shippo, you have a father. And a sister, Rin."

Shippo grinned happily. "I like Rin! She's fun, Momma!"

Finally brought to his senses, InuYasha rose to his feet, furious.

"You…You stupid wench! Are you insane?! Going with my brother?!"

Kagome moved to stand between her two friends, looking at InuYasha with a mixture of anger and pity. "Yes. I love him, and if you can't accept that…Well, I don't know what to say anymore, InuYasha…"

"Stupid bitch…" The hanyou snarled, taking a step towards her. He stopped suddenly when Sesshomaru- who he had forgotten was there- had his blade pointed at InuYasha's throat. "Watch you words, little brother. One does not demean my mate without punishment."

Gulping, InuYasha nodded his head in understanding. He knew better then to fight Sesshomaru when he was in such a mood. With a final sad, regretful, and lost look at Kagome, he disappeared into the woods.

Relaxing his stance and sliding the blade back into the scabbard, Sesshomaru returned to the remaining group. Looking at Shippo's expectant, happy face, he did his best not to smile. "Yes, pup, you may call me father." He said, answering the unspoken question. Shippo grinned happily again, pleased. Switching to Miroku's shoulder, Shippo let Sesshomaru tug Kagome towards him. Bringing her close to him, he brushed his lips over hers before pulled back. Before her friends- no, her family- he spoke the words that would never be forgotten.

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers…_

"Kagome…I love you."

-End-

A/N: Well? How was it? Please let me know. It's been a while since I wrote a fic, so I'm a little on the rusty side.


End file.
